rhythmsundialfandomcom-20200214-history
No Longer Lost
No Longer Lost is the fiftieth episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the second episode of the fifth season. Summary After years of questions regarding her parents and her past, Krrah finally meets her biological father. Episode in Detail Krrah makes her way to the airport, albeit a bit clumsy as she has never been in one before and it's a new experience for her. A bit overwhelmed with the new sensations she feels lost, though when Ryahno appears it takes her mind off of the unfamiliar surroundings. Happy to meet Ryahno, she approaches her, asking what they are doing at the airport. Ryahno reveals that they're "going on a trip", which makes Krrah nervous, as she doesn't like small confined spaces and thus would rather avoid taking a plane. Despite Ryahno's presence she's scared during the entire flight until she notices the entertainment system of the plane and spends her time watching some documentaries. After a while she and Ryahno start a brief conversation, where the rat dragon asks her about her home, the Howling Canyon. The harpy starts talking about how the canyon was named and how there is a special type of crystal called Rompolite in it, which is hard to come by. Following the landing of the plane in Illianu, the two women head into the airport, where they meet up with another harpy holding a sign with Ryahno's name on it. He is introduced as Yemiti, Krrah's biological father, who shares the same physical appearance features with her, including the bigger size that always separated Krrah from the other harpies of her tribe. He examines his daughter from top to bottom, finally voicing his pride in how she's grown up and become strong. The three then leave the airport, using a shortcut that Ryahno has been provided with to reduce the traveling distance to their destination. On the way Yemiti and Krrah talk about how he and Krrah's mother met in the first place. As it was, the two had fallen in love after she initially attacked him when he was collecting Rompolite. Yemiti also mentions how the crystals are named after his harpy tribe, the Rompha's, because they need them for magic and technology. This surprises Krrah, since it explains her ability to use magic. Her father is impressed hearing that she has the ability. The trio is then interrupted by an ant soldier, who asks for a pass code, and then allows them to use the shortcut through a mountain, since the birds are with Ryahno. As they make their way through the dark passage, Yemiti reveals more details on how he and Krrah's mother fell in love. He asks if Krrah turned out as the biggest in the tribe, which she confirms, but also mentions that she was kicked out because she was too strong and too aggressive. Yemiti feels guilty for not having been around when that happened, and voices his pride in what Krrah has reached despite what happened and how far she got until now. They then reach the end of the passage and after another password exchange the boulder that blocks the exit is removed, allowing them back outside. They scale the mountain and reach a city made almost entirely from Rompolite. On the way to Yemiti's home, he asks about Krrah's beliefs and if she follows any religion. She explains that she only really believes in the Bwo, a horse god that is said to hunt down those that don't treat their prey with respect. Krrah also has memories of encountering something in the woods when she was still very young and though she never saw its actual appearance, she has connected it to the Bwo. Yemiti takes note of what is daughter talks about, as it reminds him of another creature, a Sphinx, that his tribe was in conflict with a while ago. After realizing the time of the day, Yemiti informs the two women, that the city is also called "The Gate to Heaven" and that they are about to witness why this is the case. With the sun moving, the entire city is then slowly disappearing from vision, as is the effect of the Rompolite under sunlight. Impressed with the visual display, Ryahno and Krrah follow him to his home then. Once inside, he asks Ryahno why she has come, because despite being grateful that he got to meet his daughter, he suspects that there is another reason as well. Ryahno confirms it and informs him that she was sent by Falehi in order to confirm their new alliance. She talks about how the technology from the harpies is the backbone of Yavei's work. Being in an alliance will also put them under protection by the Rhythm Sundial and she promises that the Sphinx creature will soon be taken care of. Additionally she asks if Krrah wants to stay here as an ambassador and to take care of the plant and vegetation problem they have on the island, as she is an expert botanist. She agrees, after Ryahno explains that it's not a permanent position and that she can request vacations or moving to a different post any time. Yemiti is more than happy with all the positive that happened to him and his people since Ryahno appeared on the island and the rat dragon then contacts Yavei to confirm the alliance and request a meeting to be set up. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Krrah * Kuraz Ryahno * Yin Uuzoo (mentioned) * Yemiti * Krrah's mother (mentioned) * Krrah's step father (mentioned) * The Ant soldiers (unnamed) * Bwo (mentioned) * The Sphinx (mentioned) * Falehi (mentioned) * Sheenyai Yavei‏‎ Trivia * This episode was planned specifically to focus two things: Firstly Krrah meeting her dad and secondly a talk about Krrah's profession and the extent of what she can do. It also includes a lot of information about her past, and explains some things mentioned in a previous episode. * During the course of the episode there are also also hints towards mutant creatures that BiS produce. Another time it was hinted at or at least implied was in episode 44, which features the story on how Falehi freed Yavei from a toxic environment. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 5 Category:Episodes